Scooby-Doo
]] '']] '''Scoobert "Scooby" Doo' is the title character of the animated television franchise of the same name, which began with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, created for Hanna-Barbera Productions by writers Joe Ruby and Ken Spears in 1969. Scooby-Doo is the pet and life long companion of Shaggy Rogers, and the mascot of Mystery Incorporated, a group of amateur teenage slueths. He is a unique Great Dane dog who is able to speak in broken English, unlike most other dogs in his reality, and usually puts the letter R in front of words spoken. After Hanna-Barbera's parent company, Turner Broadcasting, was merged with Time Warner in 1996, Scooby-Doo and his co-stars began regularly starring in direct-to-video films and television shows produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Personality In all versions of the character, Scooby share several personality traits with Shaggy, mostly being cowardly and perpetually hungry. But their friends (Velma, Daphne and Fred) encourage them to go after the costumed villains, usually bribing them with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or, in later versions of the cartoons, Scooby's dog tag), though Scooby's inherent loyalty and courage does often force him to take a more heroic stance. Scooby is also extremely ticklish and this is seen in many of the television shows and movies. Scooby has a speech impediment and tends to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R", though most characters are able to understand him perfectly. In most iterations, he keeps his sentences relatively short, usually using charades for anything longer than three or four words. However, in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, he is able to use complete sentences, albeit still with a speech impediment. His catchphrase, usually howled at the end of every episode, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" or "Rooby-Rooby-Roo". Warner Bros. Animation filmography Films * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003, cameo) * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) Television shows * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011, cameo) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-present) Trivia * Don Messick, the original voice of Scooby, was also the voice of Hamton J. Pig. External links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Scooby-Doo * Hanna-Barbera Wiki: Scooby-Doo (character) Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Batman: The Animated Series Category:Animals Category:Pets